Life according to me
by FollowMyLead
Summary: It's the start of the 7th year at Hogwarts for Lily. But already at the train things don't go as expected. Lily faces betrayal,new friends and eventually love. Summary sucks but I think the story will turn out better.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express **

"Bye now honey, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah Lily, you know you came come home anytime you want right?"

Oh Merlin. Parents. Always the same.

"Of course. I mean I _have _gone to Hogwarts like six times before."

"Are you sure, because we can wait until your little friend comes."

Sigh

"She's already inside, mom, I promise."

Can't they just let me go?

"Okay, bye now darling. Send and owl soon."

Sigh again. Parents and muggles. Sometimes they are _too_ stupid.

So, one last glance, one step and then… Wait that sounds like a poem. But anyway then I can see the Hogwarts Express. I love that train.

"LILY!!"

"NICOLA!!"

My wonderful amazing awesome to-good-to-be-true…

"James Potter is Head boy."

No way!

James Potter is just a bloke. Any bloke. But every girl I Hogwarts seem to think he's amazingly hot just because he's quidditch captain and good at transfiguration. I mean he _does _look good but he has an ego the size of Australia. And he is a prankster. He and his friends always do something stupid and get detention. I honestly think he has a crush on McGonagall. But then he wouldn't go out with so many girls.

"I didn't become Head girl. It sucks. But now I don't have to be a goodie two shoe all the time. I mean it would've been fun but I don't…"

She does that a lot. Talks I mean. And I always start to think about something else.

"…wonder who became Head girl. Who do you think Lily?"

"It's me! I am this years Head girl!"

"Oh."

Is that a happy Oh? Is she mad? Hope not, Nicola gets jealous often. When I became perfect she didn't talk to me for a week.

"Look there is Mary-Anne and Helen. I'm going to go and say hi."

She's mad. We usually hate Mary-Anne and Helen. Mary-Anne is the blondest witch in Hogwarts. She's also been out with the most hot guys, and has an on/off relationship (If you can call snogging all the time that) with Mr Potter. Helen is her best friend but I would rather call her a puppy following her every step.

So here I am, all alone.

She is **so **mad.

"Hi there Lily"

It's Reamus Lupin. He is one of Potter's friends, but he's also the Gryffindor 7th year perfect. He's a quite nice guy.

"Reamus, hi. How's your summer been? Still sick?" Miss Lily Polite Evans

"It's been great, thank you." We're not always like this. Usually we're… more friendly.

"Moony!!! Hello Moony!!! Over here Moony!! MOOOONYYY!! That's Black, Sirius Black. So James Bond of me. Ohh Sean Connery is so hot.

"I'm sorry Moony. He ate too much sugar before we left home." My co-Head has arrived.

"Damn, he won't be able to sleep tonight. And that mean's we won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Talk for yourself. I'll sleep in the Head dorm tonight."

"Yeah Jamsie!! SLUMBER PARTY!!!"

"No, Padfoot, no." I feel invisible.

"Hello redhead. Nice to se you again" Black is retarded. Actually, I've never liked that colour. It's so… boring.

"Evans didn't se you there. Do you want to look at my Head badge?" He did not!!!

"Actually, I'll rather look at my own."

I don't like it when people stare at me. Especially when they have there mouths open in shock.

"_You _are head girl? _You_?" I know there's no colour named Potter but if it was I wouldn't like it either.

"No, I stole the badge from the real Head girl." Sigh

Now I'm just gonna leave.

"See you at the Prefect meeting on the train Potter, Reamus."

So I turn around and get on the train. I'm so proud of myself.

So… what do I do no?

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything you recognize.**

_Authors note:_

So? Like it? Please review so I know if it's worth to keep on writing. :D


	2. The Evesdropping

**The ****Eavesdropping **

That went well. Or not.

Here I am, in a compartment with 3 persons who don't want me there.

Mary-Anne, Helen and Nicola are talking and laughing and I'm sitting here and sitting. Real fun. Now it's been like this for hours. I'm soo glad we're almost at Hogwarts. Then I'm going to…

"Lily? Is she deaf or what?" Only Mary-Anne can be such a honey.

"Yeah. Deaf." Sigh. Puppy!!!

"I'm not deaf. What do you want?"

"There's a Prefect meeting in five. Maybe you should hurry." Sodding hell!!!

Of coarse the prefect compartment is in the back of the train. Damn! I don't want to be late. I can't be late! I'm head girl!

Bloody hell! There's no one here! If you don't count Potter.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! How did it go? Was everybody here or did someone skip? Damn I skipped!"

"What are you talking about Evans? You're not late, you're early. The meeting doesn't start until twenty minutes. " What?

"Damn!"

"It's good you're here though. I've never been at a prefect meeting so you need to tell me what to do."

"Yeah, okay." I can't believe how she could do this to me!

"Evans? Are you okay? "

"Yeah, I am. Sorry. At the first meeting the Heads usually just introduce themselves and speak about there "goals" for this year."

"Okay, so… what are our goals for this year?" How did he become Head boy?

"I guess it's the same goals as everybody has. To have "fun and good year and hope that everybody does there's assignments and goes there's patrols". The Heads always say that." Boooriiing

"Okay… But then I think…."

I didn't get to here what he thought. ´Cause the prefects started to go in and sit down with there heads turned to us.

"Is everybody here? Okay good. Then we will start." I open up, of course.

"Hi. I'm James Potter and this is Lily Evans. We will be your Heads this year. As I think everybody know I've never been a prefect but I'll do the best I can this year and I hope that you and Lily here will help me to get things right." He really takes this seriously.

"As I said, I'm James Potter and I'm a 7th year Gryffindor. My best subject is transfiguration so if anybody needs any help, just ask." He'll regret he ever said that. It'll be so many girls asking him for help.

"And I am Lily Evans. I'm also a 7th year Gryffindor and if you need any help with charms, come to me."

"We want to make the most of this year, since it's our last year we don't want to get in to much trouble. Since we are in charge of you, when you don't do a patrol for example, it's us who gets in trouble. Then we'll maybe get detention and has less time for schoolwork and dates" At least all the female perfects will do their work.

"For all you 5th year perfects I hope you know the rules. You can take house points from every student who misbehaves, and if that doesn't help you give them detention and then go talk to their Head of house. That's about it, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Just remember to take good care of the first years." So the prefects get up and leave, and all the girls will dream of Head boy tonight.

So I'm alone with Potter. Again.

"How do you think that went? Did I pass as Head boy?"

"Actually, you did great. It's the only time I've heard a Head speech that doesn't sound the same as another."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your compartment." Oh key.

"So… I'll guess we'll live together this year."

"I don't know, the Head's can live in the student dorms. I'll se were I'll live."

"Okay. I will sleep in our dorm tonight, just so you know." Okay… then I know..? We're finally by my compartment.

"…can't believe she actually think we want to sit with her. Isn't she supposed to be really smart?" I. Hate. Mary-Anne.

"I know. She is clever when it comes to logic-stuff but when it comes to social thinking she is _so_ behind. And she think she are so good at everything. At least I know when I'm not wanted."

How can she say something like that! I've supported her thru our whole time at Hogwarts! We've been best friends since the first time we met and now she does this! Stabs me in my back! And now I'm crying. I **HATE **crying!!!

"Ehm… Eva… I mean Lily, are you okay? " Sod! He's here to. I totally forgot about him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to use the loo." Great work Lily. Just run away.

I Lock the door (of coarse, don't want any unexpected guests) and sit down on the loo. Just breathe. In and out.

Okay, now it's time to think. Maybe she's just jealous. Yeah, it must be it. She'll come around. Eventually. I hope. Now I'm going to go out and sit… were?

"Hey Evans…" Damn, you scared me!

"…I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?" Great, he does if out of pity.

"I mean, I can understand if you don't want to go back to _them._" Pity. But it's the best I've got. Heck, it's the _only_ thing I've got.

"Yeah, okay. I'll come."

"You will?" He's surprised.

"I will." So we walk. It's kinda uncomfortable but not embarrassing.

"So here we are. I just want to warn you, Sirius might still be sugar-high. That's a sad fact. Don't care about a thing he say's, or what Peter says."

"Got it" It can't be too bad. Right?

Potter opens the door and there is Lupin, Black and Pettigrew.

"Prongs ol' man, what took you so long? You were speaking with some girl again, weren't you? Who was it this time?" Black can talk a lot.

"Guys, Evans is going to sit with us. Okay." Not a question.

"Not exactly the girl I thought."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note:_

Like it? I wanted to make this chapter longer then the first one so it took a bit more time to write. Please review and make me happy :D


	3. The Start

**The Start**

"_Not exactly the girl I thought."_

So what if I'm not the kind of girl Potter usually talks with. I am Head girl. I am me. I am strong. I am… oh, sod it. There's no idea.

"Evans? Why are you here? Can't you go to your friends?" Thanks Black.

"Padfoot…"

"What? I'm just wondering?"

"Please Lily, excuse Sirius. We don't let him out in public a lot, and when we do he can be a bit strange."

"Evans is here to discuss Head stuff. Right Evans?" I take everything I've said about Potter back. He's a **lifesaver**.

"Yes." No no, not uncomfortable at all

"Why aren't you talking then?"

"We will!" Damn, I snapped. Black won't let me forget this. Ever!

"So, Potter…"

"James"

"Sorry?"

"Call me James. I figured if we are going to live together _sometimes_ we'll might as well say first names. If that's okay?"

"Sure. _James."_

"Good. _Lily_"

"Well, _Peter,_ can you pass me a chocolate frog?" Roll eyes.

"Padfoot! Behave." Reamus is such a daddy sometimes.

Uncomfortable silence. I hate uncomfortable silences.

"Hello darlings. Would you like something from the food chart?"

"YES!! I mean, I'd like some sugar quills and many chocolate frogs" Lurve chocolate frogs.

I can hear the other talk but I can't hear what they're saying. There's nothing better then chocolate. Especially when you are having a bad day.

"Liiily?"

"What? Yeah?"

"Do you always do that?" My, my… Potter, I mean _James_, wants to know much about me today.

"What? Think?"

"No, disappear out in thin air."

"Padfoot! No need for sarcasm." Sigh. Daddy.

"What is sarcasm?"

Sigh. Roll eyes.

"Wormtail, you are so stupid sometimes."

"Not sometimes, always."

"Do you remember the time he thought the Beatles was a ship? I've never laugh so hard in my life." Potter and Black are laughing at the memory.

"What is The Beatles then?" Sigh again.

"Worms, everybody knows The Beatles is a train." At this point Remus and I burst out in laughter. Potter looks confused.

"That is _the_ funniest thing I've ever heard!!!" I need to laugh some more.

"It's not a train?"

"Prongs, it's not a train. It's a popular muggle group."

"Guys, what is a train."

"We ARE in a train Peter!!"

"Right"

No I am laughing again. The Marauders (as they are calling themselves) are watching me laugh. And because of that I keep on laughing.

"The queen of mudbloods, here. Not what I expected." Ugh. Severus Snape. I don't like him. _Really_ don't like him. But that's nothing compared to Black and Potter's hate against him. Do need to say it's mutual?

"Just shut up Snape .No one want you here so can't you just leave?"

"Just wondering who you, the biggest geek at Hogwarts, end up in this compartment."

"She's Head girl, _Snivillius,_ so she will give you detention if you don't leave. Now!" Snivillius?

"I don't do as the great Potter says."

"But you might do as head boy says. The heads are now saying SOD OFF!!" And that made him go. I love it when I get him to leave. It's usually not this easy, but the Marauders seem impressed. Peter's mouth is open and Black and Po, _James_ is staring at me. It's just Reamus who seem like nothing has happened.

"That was AWESOME!!!" P… James is impressed

"Thank you"

"Have you done that before?" Reamus to.

"Like a million times. What did you call him?"

"Snivillius. Just a nickname we thought was suitable."

"I never thought I was going to say this _Lily_, but I'm impressed."

"Thank you, _Sirius."_

I look out thru the window and I can se the castle. Finally!

"Look, Hogwarts." I nod at the window. It's almost as an earthquake when the Marauders throe themselves at me to see what's outside.

"Ahhh, you are going to squash me!! You are four heavy boys and I'm a small little girl. Heelp!!"

The Marauders are looking at me and then they start laughing at me.

"I agree. She is too small."

"What do we do when someone's too small?" Why doesn't this sound good?

"We feed them!!" Blac, _Sirius_ takes a pumpkin pie and shoves it into my mouth. So does James with a chocolate frog and Peter with a jelly bean. Sorry, they are not named Jelly Beans here. They are like disgusting, okay, some of them are disgusting with flavours like buggers. Do not like.But some of them are good. Geez, I really can't make up my mind.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"You know, people don't like it when you make them eat."

"Yeah, we know. But there's no fun in that." I glare at James.

"Stop beeing like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you know that I know your right. It really pisses me off." He just laughs.Git.

At this point the train stops. We are finally at Hogwarts. I've been waiting for this the whole summer. And now when I'm finally here it doesn't feel like I thought it would. It feels... different. But good different... I think?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Athors Note:_

This chapter is shorter then the lat one, and that's because I've been reallly busy with school. The next chapter will be longer. Thank you for reading and don't fordet to reveiw. :)


	4. The Dinner

**The ****Dinner**

Now the next problem. Where am I supposed to sit at the dinner? I can just sit down anywhere but think what if the person I sit down next to just look at me and say someone sits there. I'll die. But I'm Head girl. I can make them let me sit there. But then I wouldn't be a good Head. Sigh. I hate these things.

We've just arrived at the castle. The marauders and I said goodbye after we went off the train. Of course I forgot my wand at the train so I had to go back. When I got out again I 'm the only one left and had to go in a horseless carriage all by my self. Great. Real fun.

So I'm in the castle now, with all the other students. The Great Hall is beautiful and it looks like the teachers tried real hart with the decorations this year. The tables are in the house colours. I just love it. So here goes nothing…

"Lily!! Wanna join us?" I can't believe it! Seriously. It would've been another thing if anyone else asked, but he did! I mean, Bla, _Sirius_ has always… disliked me.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Wait, did James tell them?

"Did you tell them?" Now James looks nervous. I have quite a temper.

"I. I tried to get them to agree so you could sit here. And they wanted to know why so I had to tell them…"

"Don't speak about it again." And I sit down.

The sorting begins. It's always boring. I think the only time the sorting was fun were six years ago, the first time I came to Hogwarts. Oh, those were the times. And then I had a friend. A girlfriend. Not like that! A friend who is a girl. Sigh. Sometime I freak myself out.

"Your attention please, students." It's time for Dumbledore's start-of-the-year speech. Great. I'm hungry, and he's keeping me from the food.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Mr Filch wanted me to inform the new students you're not allowed to go anyway near the Forbidden Forest. Other then that the only thing I want to do before you'll get to eat is to present the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Timuos." A new man at the teacher table stood up. He's kind of good looking, but old. I can see he was a real stud when he was young. "I also want to congratulate the new Heads, Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." Oh my god that's me!

"Please stand up, Potter and Evans."

James, who is really self-confident just stands up and waves. Girls go crazy and yell. I on the other side almost fall over into the food, witch just appeared on the plates. Thankfully no one noticed because I'm not interesting.

"You okay Lily?"

"Mhm, sure."

"I think this is going to be and interesting year."

"Padfoot, you think that every year."

"Oh, well. But this time I really mean it."

"That's what you've said the last four years."

"So all of a sudden everybody remembers everything and gang up on me. Thank you so much."

"The last two years."

"So this is what the famous Marauders do the first night back? The thing everybody wants to be in? Nag about what they have and haven't said before. It is a bit pathetic." What? I have to speak my mind. It's not so bad. Is it? Who am I kidding, there's no one to answer that in my head!!!

"She is right you know guys." Sirius

"Seriously? You are taking my side?"

"Yes. Siriusly."

The dinner goes by without any big conflicts. I can't believe it. I am actually enjoying myself. And suddenly it's over. The prefects are yelling for the first years and the students leave. When the Marauders and I walk past Professor McGonagall she tells us to go the headmaster's offices. So James and I run of( and Peter thinks he's supposed to come to and then he realizes he's not so he leaves to).

"It's kinda scary, don't you think?"

"What?"

"This. We are the Heads. We have a lot of responsibilities now." He's afraid of responsibilities?

"It's a bit scary yes, but I think we'll manage."

"Yeah, I really… ugh!" S O D! I just ran into the beard of Albus Dumbledore. Not good. Not good at all.

"Hello miss Evans, Mr Potter."

"I am so sorry sir. I wasn't looking were I was running and I just…"

"No problem Miss Evans. It's nothing to worry about. I am going to take you to the Heads dorm."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." At least James has his manners left. I lost my in the middle of my rambling. Sigh.

We walk down to the fifth floor and turn left. I think I've never been here before. But then again, I could have been here one of the many times I got lost. Dumbledore stands in front of a painting. It's an ugly, scary painting. It's a… I can hardly say it, breath Lily breath. It's a three. The number you know. I hate threes. They freak me out. But anyway, Dumbledore whispers something to the painting and it opens.

"Oh sweet Merlin!"

"Wow."

We get in to a quite big room, decorated in red and gold. It has a fireplace and a big red couch in front. There are two bookshelves filled with books, waiting for me to read them. Three doors to other rooms are also in the room.

"We though both of you are Gryffindor so you wouldn't mind if the room was in red and gold. Before you look at your bedrooms I just want to inform you. You don't have to sleep here, you can just as well sleep in your regular dormitories."

"I'll be sleeping here, that's for sure."

"So am I" I don't have an alternative, have I?

"Okay, the password is _Numeus_, and the Gryffindor password is _Brownstone_. If you need anything just come, my password is _Ryggink. _Now I'll be leaving. Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Good night." Dumbledore turn around and disappear out in the hallway.

"So…"

"So? Wonder witch room is mine?" I turn around and open the first door. That is the bathroom. A shower, a toilet and a sink is what's in the basically.

"Lily! Come! I found your room!" What? Where?

James is standing by one of the door and looking in.

"Let me se, let me se, let me s… Oh sweet wow!" It's the room I've always wanted. It's green, in many different shades of green. A big huge bed and a big desk. A great wardrobe and…

"A gramophone!"

The last door goes to James room, and it's just like mine, except he's room goes in red, brown and black.

"I think I will like it here."

"Me to."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note:_

Here it is. This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you'll like it as much as I do. I'll once again ask you to review. Please, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? I want your opinion:D


	5. The Friday Night

**The ****Friday Night**

Do you know what I hate about the first week? It's sooo slooow!! Don't get me wrong, I love being a witch, but when every single sodding professor are explaining what we are going work with this year, it just bores me to death! Last year at least I had Nicola, but now she's sitting with Mary-Anne and has Helen following their every step. I am so glad I have my common room. My common room. _My_. Okay, okay, I know its James to, but I do think of it as mine.

Some of the teachers think it's their obligation to give us so much homework so we can't have a life. I can't study in the library because Nicola is there. Not always, but sometimes. And I don't know when sometimes is…

I'm so pathetic. I haven't been down to the Great hall since the sorting. I am soo glad James told were the kitchen is, without him I'd be starving to death. Great. Now I'm hungry.

I just have to get my shoes and a sweater. I've been doing my homework as a good Head girl (or a girl with no life because her best friend just ditched her) and I can't study with my shoes on. So James and I have decided that our dorm is a non-shoe zone. My sweater is in the bathroom…

"…are you sure? I thought Filch found it." Great. James and Sirius.

"No he didn't. Hey Prongs, were is Lily?" Sorry, every single Marauder is here.

"No idea. She's probably in the kitchen about now"

"So… tomorrow then? Full moon, I can't wait." Okay, boys who like full moon, strange.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Moony. I know it's all painfully and crappy for you but its actually fun. An adventure."

I know somebody has trouble sleeping round full moon but it's not painful and its defenatly not an adventure.

"Not everybody turns out to be a big beast every month. Except girls then." Only Sirius can say such things… wait. Full moon. Painful. Big beast.

Oh dear Merlin.

"You're a werewolf."

Four pair of eyes stares at me when I am standing there in the bathroom door.

"He's not a werewolf! He's a… a…"

"Shut up Sirius. Lily, sit down please. James looks really tired.

"Here the thing…"

"You are right Lily. I'm a werewolf." Reamus is serious.

"How long?"

"Before I started at Hogwarts. I was bitten when I was only a child."

"Bollocks! How horrible. How long have you three known?"

"Since second year. We kinda figured it out all by ourselves." Sirius looks proud.

"You can't tell anyone, you know. " James is serious.

"Yeah, sure. Absolute."

"No Lily, It's not that kind of secret, like who your best friend think is hot. You. Can't. Tell."

"I know! I won't tell. Promise."

"Thank you Lily."

"Of coarse Reamus." I can't resist. I _have_ to give him a hug. He looks so lonely.

"Good, now when this is settled, can we please, _please_ go to the kitchen now? I need ice cream. "

"No Padfoot, you don't."

The Marauders is starting to leave and I sit there on the couch. Alone. Again.

"Lily? Are you coming?" James turns around.

"Seriously? You want me to come?"

"You were going anyway, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What are you waiting for then?"

I'm in shock. James and the Marauders haven't only just trusted me with one of their biggest secrets; they want me to come join them for food! It's sodding unbelievable! But anyway, we went to the kitchen and the little nice house elves are bringing us ice cream and tea. Love that combination.

"I love the kitchen"

"I know, Sirius. How else would you get your twelve daily meals?"

"Here are your ice cream misters, miss." Five bowls of sweet delicious cold awesomeness are in front of us. I got double mint chocolate chip, as I always do. Hey, I'm a girl! Girls love chocolate.

"Can't believe you ca eat that crap Lily."

"What crap? It's the best ice cream flavour ever! But I would enjoy _triple _mint chocolate chip, if it existed though. But have you even tried it?"

"No, no need to." I am holding out my bowl so Sirius can try it.

"Come on, try it."

"No."

"Don't be such a baby, just try it."

"Padfoot just try it." When Reamus says that Sirius finally takes out his spoon and slowly slowly dips it in my ice cream. Everyone look at him when he tries it. One second. Then Sirius dips his spoon again and this time he takes half of the ice cream that was left.

"Hey! Get your own! Don't eat all of mine!"

"Great idea. Ruth? Will you get me one of there, please?"

"Yes Mr Sirius"

"Unbelievable. You got him to try something new."

"That's not impossible. Is it?"

"Yeah it is! I've tried to get him to try yellow tomatoes since third year. Never succeeded."

"They aren't real tomatoes if they aren't red!!" Sirius shouts. Half the floor is now chocolate brown.

"Geez Padfoot! How many times do I have to tell you all tomatoes are first green, then yellow and lastly red?"

Now I'm laughing. The faces James and Black does are funny enough, but with what they just said, and how childish it sounded, I can't keep it inside. I. Have. To. Laugh.

"Oi, Evans. What's so funny?"

"You two. Reamus, Peter, are they always like this?"

"Always. Every single day. And when they don't fight about something, they plan pranks."

"Thanks Moony. You make us worse then we really are." Sirius makes a pissed face.

"But James actually does homework _eventually_."

"Only eventually? I do it almost every time."

"Yeah yeah Prongs. Just lie about it."

I'm yawning. This has been incredible fun, but I'm tried.

"If everybody's just going to insult me, then I'm going to bed. Lily? Wanna come?"

"To bed? With you?"

"No! I mean not like that. Are you going to bed to. Your bed."

"Yes I am. Good night Marauders."

"Good night Flower." Sirius Black Just called me a flower.

"Flower?"

"Yeah. Lily is a flower, isn't it?"

"Yeah but… Just goodnight."

We start walking. To the stairways and down the stairs. No I am not going to tell you were the kitchen is. It's a secret.

"So… Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah. I think this was the funniest night since we got back."

"You haven't been down to the meals downstairs yet, have you?"

"No. It's so complicated. I don't know if Nicola is there. I don't know were to sit. I don't…"

"You can always sit with us, you know."

"_Numeus_. Thank you James."

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight James."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note:_

Great: D Another chapter posted. I'm starting to get proud of myself. The chapters are also getting longer and longer. Now there just one thing to do. Click the little review-button and tell me what you think. 


	6. The Morning

**The ****Morning**

"Shh. You'll wake her." A whisper. Do not like whispers. Especially **early **on aSaturday morningI think it's about five, or something.

"Don't worry Prongs. She sleeps hard." Another whisper. Who the hell is…?

"Come on Jamsie. Just a little."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Pleaseee?"

"No."

"Come on. I know you want to.

"Padfoot… okay."

"Can you just shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." So I finally lost it.

"Damn, she's awake.

"It's your fault."

"Just shut up!"

"Sorry flower." Time to turn around. Wait. What are James and Sirius doing in my room?

"What are you doing here? Get out of my room!"

"Sorry Lily. We were just going to wake you. Breakfast is almost over. You know it's time for you to get back down there."

"Don't want to." I put my cover over my head. "And get out of my room!"

"Come on. It's time." Sigh. Stubborn bastard.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM and I'll get dressed." Sigh. Guys. When they _finally_ got out of my room I got up, got dressed (White tank top, black sweatpants and a warm cosy light green sweater.) and got out in our common room.

"Wow Evans. I thought girls were good at mixing and matching clothes. But I guess you're different."

"Padfoot!"

"Just shut it Black."

"Come on Lily. Time to get down to breakfast." No. I hoped he forgot about that.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You heard Sirius. I can't go down like this."

"You've got a point. Go and change again."

I refused. James walked it to MY bedroom and picked out clothes. (A black skirt, a bit too short for my liking, a white blouse and a knitted brown sweater) He is actually quite good at clothes. Maybe he's gay. Naah, then he wouldn't try to look when I was changing. I got angry and threw him out. Black laughed. I yelled. Sigh. Quite a morning. Then we finally stood there. Outside the Great Hall. James and Sirius just walked right in. It's easy for them. They are the most popular blokes at school. And I bet Nicola and her new best friend Mary-Bloody-Anne has spread out lots of fake rumours about me. Great. I'm getting bitter. Deep breaths Lily. You can do this. Now. Anytime. Just start walk. Suddenly a whole bunch of fifth year Ravenclawe girls just had to get in and I was scuffed along. My great luck. Now there no turning back. Just keep your head high.

"Look who's here. The Head Girl has finally come out of her hiding." Told you so. Of course they wouldn't just let me be.

"She's finally worked up the courage."

"Coward." Until now I've just walked along. I can't take it anymore. I need to yell.

"At least I have the guts to walk in to Moaning Myrtles bathroom." Ha. In your face Nicola. I have some dirt on her to, you know. Nicolas face turns pink. It matches her pink top.

"There's noyhing wrong with Moaning Myrtles bathroom."

"That's not what you said last year._ Don't ever take me in there again! I almost peed in my pants.´" _Now she's not pink. I'd rather say red.

"Oh yeah. I am not the one going around saying: _I'm virgin, and I'm proud of it.´" _Oh no she didn't.

"Better then lying about not being a virgin." People around is starting to laugh.

"Lily. Come. Let's have breakfast." James comes to my rescue. Once again.

"And there's something I can tell you a lot about. _Oh stupid git! I hate James Potter so much! I swear to god I'll never go out with him, let alone be his friend.´"_

James stiffens a bit. And then he pulls my arm little and we walk to Sirius, who holds seats as far away from Nicola, Mary-Anne and Helen as possible.

"James. Thank you. You really saved my arse over there."

"It's nothing."

Sirius is still laughing. Too much.

"Can't you just shut it? Please?"

"Sorry Flower. You just ruled over there. _Better then lying about not being a virgin´_. Her expression was priceless!"

"Your right. It was kinda funny." I say with a laugh. A little just. I can't lie. Sirius and I are starting to laugh again.

"You see Flower. It _is_ funny. "

"Okay, I give in. It is."

"Oi Prongs. Did you lose your sense of humour?"

"What? No. What do you wanna do today?"

"I can't do anything. I need to study… Wait. I don't. Something funny please." I am actually happy. It went well with Nicola and I'm out of my dorm.

"What do you say Prongs? A trip to Hogsmead? "

"We can't go to Hogsmead. It's not a Hogsmead weekend."

"We know."

"We can play Quidditch." Yeah right James.

"Yeah! That's great!"

"You are forgetting an important thing. I can't play."

"Great! Come on Prongs. Flower, we will teach you."

"No. Nonononono."

"Come on Lily. We need… Moony!" Remus and Peter have just arrived.

"What?"

"We need you. We are going to teach Flower here to play Quidditch."

"What? NO!" Why? I don't want to.

"Great! I'll just eat. Go and get the brooms."

"Wait! Don't you wanna play Peter? I'll pass, its okay."

"I can't. I'll just fall of the broom."

"Come on Lily. You're coming with us." James and Sirius stand up.

"Come on Flower!" James takes my hand and pulls me with him. And I'm running after him. Not on freewill of course. Okay okay… I am running on freewill. Sirius runs towards the Gryffindor Common room and James and I are running towards our common room.

"Go change Lily." James says when we're there.

"What? Why?"

"Are you going to play in that?" He points at my outfit.

"You were the one to pick it out."

"Yeah, but you are going to freeze. And when you are up in the air, people will see inside you skirt."

"You have me convinced. What shall I wear then?"

"That you were going to wear for breakfast."

While I'm changing Sirius comes with 3 broomsticks. James is holding he's own.

"Ready Lily?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note: _

So, here it is, enjoy. Next chapter will be when the gang play quidditch and I'll post it as soon as I can 

Bye Bye


	7. The Saturday

**The ****Saturday**

"Come on Lily. It's not that hard."

"No way. Nuh huh. Never in a thousand years."

"Why? It's just a teeny tiny little broomstick."

"It's not just a teeny tiny broom. It's a killer machine!"

"It's not. It's the most amazing awesomish game ever!!"

"It's not! And awesomish is not even a word!"

"Can you two just SHUT UP?" Wow. James Potter is able to get angry. I didn't know.

"Sirius, if Lily doesn't like Quidditch- that's fine, and Lily, if Sirius and I just want you to try- can't you just do that?"

"No."

"You are so stubborn Evans. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I was born this way." Now this has been going on for hours. Okay, maybe we've only argued for twenty minutes, but it feels like 2 days or so.

"Lily. Would it feel better if I flew up with you?"

"Yes." I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. James gets up on his broomstick.

"Lily? To get up I the air you have to mount the broom."

"Oka – ay…" I put my leg over the broom. "Like this?"

"Yeah. But you need to sit in the middle of the stick. To improve your balance."

"I don't need to improve my balance! It's great as it is!"

"Of coarse it is. Now just stamp away into the air. Like this." James jumps up and then he flows around a foot or so over the ground. I try. I fall. I scream. I walk away. James makes me try again. It works… a second. Then I fall again. Sigh. Stupid brooms.

"I'm hopeless."

"No you're not, not entirely." I glare.

"Geez, that's kind."

"Flower, come on. Pretty please?"

"One last time. If I'll fall again I just watch you play, okay?"

"Great."

And I try. And I fly. And it feels **incredible**. It's like everything that's been going on, with Nicola and my so called sister and the stress to be a perfect Head girl just drips of me. Wonderful.

I fly around in the air for a while, and then I come down to earth where I have three very loud boys applauding and cheering for me. Since it's a quite warm day, there's a lot of students outside and the just stare at me and the Marauders (excluding peter). But I don't care.

"I did it! I really did it!" I yell out in the air.

"You did it Flower!!"

"You're great!"

"Told you it would work this time."

"Oh James, don't be such a know-it-all. Celebrate! I flew!" I throw myself around James' neck in a big hug. Then I understand what I've done. Luckily Sirius thinks it's a group hug and almost breaks my ribs as he squishes me and James together. Remus gives me a funny look and James looks like he's in shock.

"Can we play now? Me and Lily against you two."

"How come you get Flower?"

"Because it was my idea to play quidditch."

"Bollocks."

Hour later I'm cold, hungry and ecstatic. The game started out rocky, but since I had James on my team it went well. The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team (James is a chaser, Sirius is the keeper) came and they had an unofficial practice with me and Remus as beginners. I played seeker, and the real seeker Tom Smith told me I'm a natural. I don't believe him.

* * *

Then we all went to lunch. Only that was fun. I was me. I became ME again. I haven't been me since… I don't know. We threw our brooms into a broom closet and moved on. Sirius just picked me up in his arms (a sick and crazy Black joke) when I saw her. Nicola. All by herself. Or maybe she was meeting Mary-Anne somewhere. Anyway, she looked alone. And I also saw the way she looked at me. She looked with hate.

* * *

**If you change your mind **

**I'm the first in line **

**Honey, I'm still free **

**Take a chance on me **

"TURN IT OFF!"

**If you need me **

**Let me know **

**Gonna be around**

"Why??"

**If you got no place to go **

**When you're feeling down **

**If you're all alone **

**When the pretty birds have f**…

"Why did you do that??" Now I'm mad

"You wouldn't turn it off, and then I did it."

"But I was listening to that!"

"It's the worst music I've ever heard."

"It's Abba! Whole muggle-Europe's going crazy over them!"

"Am I a muggle?"

"No you're not but…"

"Are you a muggle?"

"Yes! Or kind of. I'm muggleborn."

"Please. Padfoot, Lily. Don't."

"He started it."

"But it was you who wouldn't turn it OFF!"

"I SAID DON'T!!!" James shouts out loud. Sirius and I look at each other.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't know. Maybe he's PMSing."

"He's a guy. He can't be PMSing.

And we start again. This is how it's been. Since we went from lunch till now we've been like this. James trying to study, Sirius having his books here and me just walking around irritating them. Ah, the joy of teasing. But I think James soon is gonna lose it and put a silencing charm on me and Black.

Suddenly James puts his quill down. Oh no. Here it comes.

"I'm hungry." Okaay… not what I was expecting.

"Great. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm tired of studying."

"Padfoot, you haven't been studying at all."

"Psh. That's how I study. I'll go and check if Moony and Wormtail wants something. We'll meet there, okay?" And Mr Black runs off.

"So…" James is picking up his books and brings them to his room. "Had a good day?"

"Yeah. I actually had. Even after you put me up on a broom."

James laughs. "But you liked it." James walks right up in front of me.

"Yeah." I'm grinning. Why am I grinning?

James comes closer. Now he's right in front of my face (okay, okay. He's _over_ my face. Duuh. He's taller then me). "I knew you'd like it."

And with that he walks past me thru the door out to the hallway and then he turns around and says;

"Lily? Are you coming?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note:_

Here you have it. I know it's been two and a half eternity since I've updated, and I'm sorry. School's been totally crazy (I don't get it. Why do the teachers put al the test when we are the most tried of school and homework and everything else?), but now I'm done and you can finally continue your reading. The song is Take a chance on me by Abba. Have it best :D


	8. The Rhyming

**The**** Rhyming**

Now it's Sunday. I loved yesterday. The whole day was fun, but the night was strange. I had just gone to bed when I head something in our common room. I opened the door, and there was no one there. Strange.

It's 7 o'clock. Already. And I'm hungry. Do the serve breakfast this early? I don't know, I've never been down there at this hour. If I ignore it, it might go away. Think of something else. Hmm. Tomorrow! First we have DADA. And then a break. And then we have charms. Later we have lunch. SOD! I thought about food.

Okay. I'll just go down by myself. Nothing to worry about. Maybe someone from the Quiddichteam is there. Or I'll eat alone. I hate eating alone. Maybe I should go in to James. I mean, he and Sirius _did _wake me yesterday.

I'll just knock and…

"James? Are you awake?"

"No. I'm asleep and no one can wake me."

"There's a famous Quiddichstar out here in our common room." James jumps up from his bed in a second.

"What? Who? Where?"

"Gotcha." I say with a smile.

"Lily… Why did you wake me?" James says in a whining voice.

"Because I am hungry and I hate to eat alone. And I wanted revenge from yesterday."

"You've got a point. Even?" James stretches out his hand.

"Even." I take it and shake it. Ha-ha. That rhymed. But a word can't rhyme on itself, can it?

"I can't rhyme, that's a crime. Hey, that did rhyme."

"What?" Now James is confused.

"Did I say that out loud? I was rhyming in my head." James laughs. A really long time. A **to** long time.

"We've been on the same school, in the same year for six years. And I never knew you were so crazy."

I give him a death glare.

"But not to crazy, of coarse." He adds then. He'd better.

"Just go get changed."

"No, Lily. I'm sorry. You're not mad?"

"'Coarse I'm not. Now go!" He gives me a little smile and walks into his room.

Ten minutes later, we're both ready to go. I'm dresses in a pair of blue jeans and a grey hoodie and James wears black pants and a green v-neck shirt. That shirt! James looks great, almost hot in that because… Wait. Did I just think that James was hot? Dear Merlin! Get Madame Pomfrey because I must be sick!

"Lily? Why are you staring at my stomach? I'm not that fat, am I?"

"No your not… I just…" Great. I'm blushing. I hate blushing. But James is just laughing.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go. I thought you were hungry."

"I am!" I think I'm still red in my face.

We walk a while under silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a silence between two tired friends.

"Lily? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I give him an amused smile. "'Coarse."

"Yesterday, at the breakfast, Nicola said that you hated me? Why?" What?

"I said that, once, when I were really furious at you." I think I only said it once. Or twice. Or many more times.

"When? What did I do?"

"It was nothing…"

"No. Please Lily, tell me." Sigh. Stubborn bastard.

"It was in the end of fifth year. You know, right after the charms exam. We were down by the lake and…"

"I was hexing Snape and you got mad. I asked you out and you got madder. I've almost forgotten about that. I'm sorry." He does look sorry, that's for sure.

"It's okay, I forgot about that to. And now Nicola comes and reminds me. So typical her."

"But you have other friends."

"Yeah right. Who? Peeves?"

"You have me. And Sirius and Remus. And I'm sure that Peter considers you as his friend to."

"You count me in as your friend? Wow. Thank you James." Yei. I have friends.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

Today I ate breakfast with my _friend_ James Potter. Then my other _friends_ Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came down and joined us. They had pancakes today. I love this day. So far, so good. 

"Are you going to sit here the whole day or do I have a say? Hey! I rhymed again."

"What?" Three confused boys in front of me.

"Lily rhymed in her head this morning."

"Thank you James, my friend."

"What's with her this morning?" James gives me one look. That's all it takes. A giant laugh. Or two. One from me and one from James.

"Let me change that. What's with the two of you this morning?" Remus asks.

"They are having inside jokes, that's what's with them this morning!" Sirius pouts.

"Aww. Would you feel better if I wrote you a letter?" We laugh again. Now even Remus smiles.

"Lily Evans! Stop rhyming this instant!" I laugh even harder when James does a perfect imitation of professor McGonagall.

"Please Sirius, don't be mad." I ask when I'm done laughing.

"Why?"

"Because then I'll be sad." Now I laugh so much I can't breathe.

"Lily. Please don't rhym anymore. You'll kill us all."

"Can you die of laughter?" Peter is really slooow

"No you can't. Or maybe if you don't breathe or eat. Then you'll die." Remus has an answer for everything.

"Come on. Let's go to our common room." Leave? Already? Sometimes James has bad ideas.

"Why? We are having so much fun here."

"Flower. No everybody thinks its fun to here you laugh early in the morning."

"Still mad Sirius?"

"No, I'm not."

"Great. Let's go." We walk. We talk. (Haha, rhyming again) We have fun. **I **have fun. Suddenly I feel a poke on my shoulder.

"Evans?" I can't believe it. She!

"What do you want Helen?" I just ask her. Behind me I have the Marauders for protection. If it's needed of course.

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

"Why? What do you want?"

"Please Lily. Just come." What to do?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note: _

This time I really was faster with the updating. I'm so proud. Now, tell me what you think. Am I mean when I end a chapter like this? I wanna know:)


	9. The Warning

**The Warning**

"_What do you want Helen?" I just ask her. Behind me I have the Marauders for protection.__ If it's needed of course._

"_Can I talk to you, in private?"_

"_Why? What do you want?"  
_

"_Please Lily. Just come." What to do?_

* * *

"Okay." I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "I'm coming up to our common room later." I say to The Marauders.

Helen takes my hand and pulls me with her into an empty classroom. Or we thought it was empty. Inside there are two six years Rawenclaws girls, Dorcas Medowes and Marlene McKinnon, who's arguing by whispers. When they se us they quit.

"We where just…" Medowes starts.

"We'll just leave." McKinnon finishes.

Helen looks worried and like she's regretting something.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how to say this."

"What? Trying to find out a fitting lie?"

"No. No! It's not like that. I'm not Mary-Anne. Or Nicola."

"No, you are just their best friend."

"Just listen. You don't need to say anything. I'm here to warn you." What? That was not what I was expecting.

"Huh? Warn me?"

"Yes. Warn you. Nicola and Mary-Anne are planning a big prank on you."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what you said yesterday. Nicola wants revenge." I can't believe it. She was my best friend. How can she do this to me?

"What are they going to do?"

"Nicola has a picture of you. You're… naked. They are going to make a big banner of it and hang it in the Great Hall. And they are going to hex it so you on the picture will say things like "_Take a look at the perfect Head Girl_" and "_I'm a slutty prefect."_."

"But, that's just mean." I have to sit down.

"Exactly what I think. That's why I am here talking to you. But you can't tell them that I told you."

"I won't" Helen leaves. I don't know if she said something more. I didn't listen. I can't listen.

* * *

"Lily? Lily? Wake up." Suddenly everything's very bright.

"Lily? Why are you sleeping in a classroom?" James has found me.

"I didn't know I fell asleep." Don't sleep on a bench, it's really hard.

"What happened? What did she want? And why didn't you come back?" Too many questions! I just woke up.

I fill him in on the recent events. And James reacts, not exactly as I thought he would. His normally hazel eyes turn black. I mean really, really black. And he yells. I don't think anyone has ever been this mad for me. People have been mad **at** me, of course. This is so different.

I let James pace around the room for awhile, screaming and yelling how stupid and idiotic Nicola is.

"Its okay, James. I'm not that angry. It's not like I've never thought about doing the same."

"Oh Merlin." James stops his pacing. "I didn't think about how you feel." And James Potter, quidditch captain, Head boy and every girl's secret crush walks right up to me and hugs me. Not a bone breaking hug, but an I'm-so-sorry-and-I-really-care-about-you-hug. And then I don't feel so bad.

* * *

The whole day's been a blur. A big grey fluffy blur. After Helen told me, James and I went up to our rooms. And I've been there since. It's like yesterday never happened. James has been running around fetching food and stuff for me. And then Black came to us. So here I am, in my common room listening to the two best pranksters at Hogwarts as the make revenge plans. For me. Never thought that would happen.

"We could… transform her into a frog and, listen to this! When she becomes a human again she'll always have a frog tattooed on her back!"

"Great Padfoot! You are the master at prank planning!" Yeah right.

"Why can't we just find out when they are going to put up the banner and then do our rounds then? James, you and I will catch them and take 'em to McGonagall. She'll give them detention, that's for sure."

"Sorry Pads, I have to change my mind. Lily is the master at planning pranks."

"Well, thank you."

* * *

James has an indivisibly cloak! It is unbelievable! That guy is just full of surprises, first a werewolf friend and now an indivisibly cloak. What more?

"Were did you get that? Isn't those like… expensive?"

"Costs a fortune. My dad's an auror and he gave it to me, the same day I went to Hogwarts for the first time."

"Okay. Now tell me, what's the plan?"

"It's so simple. You'll shadow them, and leave ASAP when you find out. Make sure you don't bump into someone. Not good, trust me. Got it?"

"Yes. No. What's ASAP?" James sighs. Bastard.

"Forgot you've never done this before. ASAP mean as soon as possible´."

"You know you just insulted me, do you?"

"Of course." He smiles. I can't believe he smiles. Stupid impossible git.

"Put the cloak on and follow me up to the Gryffindor tower. Then you'll just sneak into the enemy's dorm."

And I follow him. Twice I "accidentally" step on his shoes. Ha. In his face. Or his shoes. Hmm. When we arrived James whispered a quick "Good luck." Before he when over to the rest of the marauders. Great. I'm on my own.

I'll just go up the staircase to the girl's dorms. And walk to my old dorm. Sigh. Kinda sentimental. Last time I was here it was June. Sunshine, warmth and my (ex) best friend. NO! I can't think about that now. Then I'll fail this mission. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. Should I just walk in or should I wait for someone to come?

Guess I have my answer here. Up the stair, and walking right towards me, comes the three girls I want and don't want to se. Great.

They're talking. And laughing. And while Mary-Anne holds the door open just two seconds to long I sneak in. Now I just have to listen and wait.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_Authors Note:_

Finally done! Like it? Reviewer gets a candy cane ;) Great. Now I want a candy cane. Have it great:D


	10. The Confrontation

**The ****Confrontation**

_They're talking. And laughing. And while Mary-Anne holds the door open just two seconds to long I sneak in. Now I just have to listen and wait. _

* * *

It's been a while since the last time I was in this room. It has changed. **I **have changed. Everything has changed. Mary- Anne has taken my bed. _My_ _bed_! I thought she didn't want to sleep somewhere I've slept.

Now she's standing in front of the mirror in our… NO! Their bathroom. Putting on some extra mascara. Acting like she always has.

"Do you think I should go out with that Slytherin guy who asked me out yesterday?" Great. Now I have to listen to them talking about guys. That's just boring.

"Do that." Nicola answers.

"You then? His friend? We can go out on a dubbledate!" Oh god.

"No. You know there's only one guy for me." Sigh. This is going to take the whole night.

"When are we doing it?" Mary-Anne changes the subject. Interesting…

"What?" The first time Helen has spoken since she can into this room.

"You know." I don't. Please tell me.

"Ahhh… That thing." That thing? What thing? Maybe…

"Tonight. I want everybody to se her tomorrow and then have at least a week to laugh at her." Yep. They are speaking about me. Nicolas voice changes when she said that. It became bitter.

Suddenly I hear a big boom. Like someone dropped a big rock on the floor. And I'm not the only one who hears it. Mary-Anne, Helen and Nicola look at each other and run out the door to see what's going on. And they are not the only ones. Every door is open and people are looking out. Here's my chance. I sneak out the door and into the common room. There is a couch upside-down (That caused the big bang) and four boys standing around it, laughing. Guess who?

The Marauders. Typical. The common room gets empty quickly, but since there's a couple of a fifth year girls left so I can't take of the cloak. Great. How will they know I'm done? They need a sign. Hmm…

I sneak around James and pull his hair. Gently, of course. Wouldn't wanna hurt him. Right now. He looks around him and then he understands.

"Good night guys. I'll go to bed now."

"Now? But what about Li…" Peter doesn't say anything else. And that's because the rest of the involved, including me, says; "Shhh!" The Fifth years look strangely at us (Or them I'm invisible).

"…Limbo. You promised we would dance limbo." Quick lie. A talent owned by Mr Black. But he has a strange mind, that's for sure.

Anyway, James climbs down thru the Fat lady, and keeps on going until we comes into our common room. There I pull of the cloak.

"When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Oh, no one could have stolen it, could they?"

"WHAT?"

"Here it is!" Finally. And James is holding a mirror. A **Mirror**.

"This, Lily dearest, is a two-way mirror. You can speak with people thru this, but only the person who has the other mirror."

"And who has the other mirror?"

"Mr Sirius Black." I thought he was telling me, but two seconds after that Sirius' head pops up in the mirror.

"What took you so long?" He complains.

"Couldn't find the mirror. But here we are."

"When?"

"Tonight." This is sounding oddly like the conversation James and I had recently.

"Damn. Then we have to be up waiting all night." Now I can't hold it in anymore.

"IS IT JUST ME WHO THINKS IT'S STRANGE TO BE TALKING THRU MIRRORS?" I yell. Feels good.

"Geez Flower. Calm down." Someday I'll kill Black.

"I told you it was two-ways." James looks confused.

"Maybe you did. It's still strange."

"Prongs, we'll need you cloak." Great. Now they're ignoring me. Real nice guys.

"Come by and get it."

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's time." I'm tired. And they ignore me again.

I walk into my wonderful room and lie down on the bed. It's soft. I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a while…

* * *

"God dammit Lily! Wake up now!"

"What?" Let me sleep.

"Finally! They have left the tower." James looks impressed when I jump up faster then he did this morning. Or yesterday morning. Hmm…

"What are you waiting for? Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay, take it easy."

As we run thru the hallways (Quietly, of course) I can't help thinking about James and the Marauders. I can't believe they would do something like this for me. Nicola wouldn't, I'm sure about it. Does that mean they care about me? Or are they just looking for an adventure? And the most important question of them all. Why it is so complicated being a teenager?

* * *

"Come on. Hurry up! We can't be here all night." We here their voices already outside the great hall. They're not exactly quiet.

James opens the doors. Inside the Great Hall stand three girls, in their PJ:s, with their wands pointing at a big, red, velvet banner. On the banner there's a picture. Of me, just as Helen said. My hair is wet, like I've just came out of the shower. The only piece of clothing I have on is a towel, which is covering from my hips and below. Everything else is showing.

"Well, students out of bed. And it's 1.04 am." James is looking at he's watch. I can se he's desperately trying to not look at the banner.

"But, Jamie. It's not what it looks like." Mary-Anne is trying to flirt her way out of this. She's purring like a kitten.

"We have to report this to the Head Master." Helens eyes fills with panic.

I'm looking down. I'm quiet. This isn't happening. It's just a nightmare, nothing to worry about. I pinch myself in my arm so I will wake up.

"It's not a dream. This is happening." Nicola is talking. To me.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare even look at her?" James yells.

"Take a look at yourself. Edmire your beauty. Look at it." Nicola keeps on talking.

I look at myself.

"Can you se that? That's pure perfection. You're flawless."

"IF I'M SO PERFECT WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?" Finally I speak. No, I shout.

"YOU ARE **TOO** PERFECT! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN. YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AND I HAVE NOTHING!!"

".I have nothing. I'm the one no one notices."

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE PERFECT IN EVERY KIND. EVERYONE LOVES YOU AND THINK YOU ARE GREAT AND I'M JUST A SHADOW, FOLLOWING YOU AROUND. EVEN THE GUY I LOVE DOESN'T SE ME, ONLY YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDE WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING ME."

I can here people coming, but Nicola continues. But now it's not anger in her voice. It's desperation.

"And then you became Head Girl. That was my only chance beating you in anything. And you did it. I started to hate you more then before. So I thought, Why don't I befriend the person Lily haves the most. And that's Mary-Anne."

Nicola starts crying.

"And you make it anyway. You don't break down, you don't cry. You make new friends and your new best friend is my love. I've loved him since I first saw him. But as usual it's just you who James can se."

Wait. Did she just say she loves James? James Potter? **The** James Potter?

Professor Dumbledore walks into the room. He looks around he, sees the banner and point he's wand. The banner disappears without a word.

"What in the name of magic is happening here?" Dumbledore's usually sparkly eyes are gone. A pair of hard, black eyes has replaced them.

"Lily and I were out patrolling when we heard voices. We walked in and found this three students and that banner, sir." James answers.

"Thank you Mr Potter. You and Miss Evans may go back to you dorm now."

"But, sir…"

"Go, James. I will come by tomorrow."

"Yes Professor. Come Lily. Let's go." James grabs my arm and pulls me with him. When we come outside the Hall Dumbledore closes the door.

"Are you able to walk up the stairs" I shake my head, slowly.

"Okay then. I'll carry you." Small tears start falling down my eyes.

"Don't be silly. It's seven floors." I whisper. I can't speak.

"Sure I can." With that James lifts me up, like I'm a doll, and starts walking up the stairs.

"You are too nice to me." I whisper to James chest. A really nice chest.

"Course I'm not. You're worth it."

And a little kiss is placed on my head. I'm asleep before we come to the third floor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_A/N:_

Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Tell me what you think and have a **Merry Christmas **:)


	11. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

The sun stings in my eyes. Even though they're closed. It's a sunny day. Wonderful.

Wait. How can I fall asleep with my clothes on? I never forget to…

Oh.

Right.

Last night.

Wow.

Is it Monday today? Crap. **Crap**. I am going to be late for my DADA class. I haven't been late since… I've never been late! Sod.

Wonder what's going to happen now. Dumbledore were pretty mad yesterday. Or today. Sigh. I make myself confused.

I jump up from my bed and changes clothes simultaneous as I brush my hair. And then I run out of my room just so I can se James Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore sitting and drinking tea in my common room. _Our_ common room.

"Ah, Miss Evans. We were waiting for you to wake up."

"Eh, okay sir."

"Please, come sit down." Last time I checked this were James' and mine room. On the other side Dumbledore is the Headmaster.

"Thank you." I sit down. Dumbledore starts to pour up tea for me.

"Toast Miss Evans?"

"Yes please. But, sir, we will be late for class."

"I have told Professor Timuos that you will not attend at his lesson today. You will instead write a six-inch essay till you next Defence Against Dark Arts lesson."

"Six inches?" First time I hear James speak this morning.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkles. "He wanted to give you ten inches first, but I convinced Professor Timuos to shorten you essay a bit."

"And we are very grateful sir." It looks like James wants to say something else, but his manors takes over.

"So, I sure you know I want to talk about what happened earlier today. Can you please tell me what happened, from you point of view?"

"Lily and I started patrolling at about 0.30 am. We went down to check the dungeons when we heard voices. We walked towards the noises. When we walked into the Great hall we found three girls and that awful banner."

"Is that right Miss Evans?"

"Yeah, that's true." Those eyes! When Dumbledore looks into your eyes you really have to try hard to keep to the story.

"Lily. I'm really sorry for this. It's not fair to anyone to be harassed that way. But I am glad you found out what was happening before the whole school knew. This will be our secret so don't tell _anyone_." Dumbledore watches first me, and the James.

"With that I mean _no-one_ Mr Potter." James looks like he's going to say something. He doesn't.

"So. Now I have to leave you."

"Wait. What is going to happened with Nicola, Helen and Mary-Anne?" James suddenly asks. Dumbledore sits down again.

"Well. I suppose you have the right to know. Miss Abbot and Miss Martin are staying here at Hogwarts. They will both get two weeks detention. After speaking with Mr and Mrs Jarring we have decides that Miss Jarring will transfer to another school." I can't believe it! Nicola will transfer. No. No way. She loves Hogwarts. I was hoping for Mary-Anne _Martin_ to transfer.

"But now, I have to go. Good bye." And Dumbledore leaves.

She left. Her parents made her leave. Nicolas parents' practically dragged her out. I know them. I've been at they place a few times and they are always so nice. _Were_ always. Sigh. It feels really depressing.

"Lily? Are you awake?"

"What? Yeah."

"Good. You kinda zoned out there so I thought you still were tired or something and…"

"You are rambling."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. I was just… informing you." Now James smile. Good sign.

"Thank you. You're very good at informing."

"I know." I grin. He grins. The whole world grins.

Wait.

The whole world grins.

Ugh. Cheesy of me.

"If you want more breakfast I think we should hurry up. Charms starts in half an hour. And f I know you right it'll take you at least fifteen minutes to eat." I hate that he know me this well. But it's good to. Very good. Very very good.

"The kitchen?"

"The kitchen."

* * *

Wow. I think I'm the only one at Hogwarts who know how to scare the Marauders. I'm lucky.

It was at lunch (Chicken and rice, yum) when I as usual sat with them and we were talking and having fun. Then I thought of something I haven't thought about for lots of years.

"What does you nicknames mean? Come on, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormsnail." James, Sirius and Remus stop with their eating.

"Worm_tail_ it is." Peter corrects me fast. Then he understands what I asked and pops his eyes wide open.

"Ehm… It's…" Sirius starts. Or should I say Padfoot.

"…A Marauder secret. And since you're not a Marauder you can't know." James continues.

Stupid gits. James told I am their friend. Or was until I asked. Padfoot. Padfoot what? Moony. Moony. Moony!

"Oh. Okay. I get one." I look at Remus (Or Moony) and he loses every sign of colour in his face.

"Lily! Oh Merlin." James is chocked. Maybe I'm not smart enough to figure something like that out.

"Your common room. Now!"

* * *

"You can tell anyone!"

"I know."

"Anyone! Not Dumbledore, not your parents. Not anyone!"

"I know. You have already told me that a few times." Not a few times. Many more then a few times.

"I'm serious!" James yells.

"No I'm Sirious." Sigh. That is just a boring joke.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about or what?"

"No. We won't." Sigh. Thanks James.

"It's not that we don't trust you. Because we do. But this… you don't want to know." Remus speaks for the first time in awhile.

Great.

* * *

Here it is. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had this writer's block, and I still have. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Now there's just one thing left. Review :D 


	12. The Confusion

**The Confusion **

**What is he talking about? – JP**

Don't know. He lost me twenty minutes ago. – LE

Why are you passing notes without me? I'm hurt – SB

_He is just nosy.__ - RL_

I'm not nosy! I'm just… bored.

We are all bored.

**Just look at Peter. I think he's about to fall asleep.**

If I was Binns I would have bored myself to death long ago.

_If you were Binns you wouldn't be here._

True.

**I've never got why we need to learn this.**

Not me neither. The only people who need to know this is the ones who are becoming history experts. And I know I'm not one of them.

When will the pain be oveeeeer?

_If you by pain mean the lesson, five minutes._

Only five? I have hope again!

* * *

I'm recovering. If that's the right word. Everything's back to normal.

Well.

_Almost_ everything. As normal the beginning of this year has been.

It's raining outside. I don't like rain. Or I do. I love summer rains. Have you ever been out walking and it has begun to rain? It's wonderful.

I'm here in James and mine common room and are looking out through the window. I'm alone. I'm bored. Again. I used to love being alone. And now it's just… Boring. Sigh.

Suddenly the painting opens. In comes James.

"Come on Lils. Give me a hug." He had Quiddichpractice. And he is muddy all over.

"Nuh huh. No way. Not when you are looking like that."

"So you would give me a hug if I was clean?"

"I… But… Maybe…" I'm blushing. Sodding skin.

"Well… Then I'll just come and get you…"

"No! James… Please… Please have mercy!" James has no mercy. Stupid git.

He starts to chase around me round the room. I run around the couch.

"You know I'm going to get you, right?"

"You'll never get me. You hear? NEVER!" I'm so wrong.

* * *

Only ten minutes later I'm lying on the floor, muddy all over and a big boy holding me down.

Sometime I hate being a girl.

"You give?"

"Never?"

"Are you sure?" James looks me in the eyes. He's coming closer.

"Definitely." Our noses almost touch. Suddenly he jumps up like he got a bee sting or something. And leaves me there on the floor.

"Hey! Are you going to make me clean this mess up by my self?" James fetches his wand and begins to mumble spells. Sometime I love being a witch. No. I love being a witch all the time.

"I'll go and take a shower…"

"Okay…" What just happened? If I didn't know better I'd think he almost kissed me.

Ha.

It's good I do know better.

Sigh.

I'd better start with my homework. Oh sorry. Homeworks. Stupid teachers. Can't they just give us a day off? If I become Ministress of magic someday I'll ban every homework or assignment. Just think about it.

But if I become a teacher I wouldn't want to ban homeworks. Then it's payback time. That's kinda screwed up. I payback on little kids and then the one's who become teachers will payback on their students. It's a circle that spins round and round and round….

"Missed me Flower?" Sirius?

"How did you get in here?"

"You know, I have my ways."

"Ahaa..?"

"Prongs told me the password." Black jumps down on the couch.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Yeah, right.

"Because it's comfortable." Yeah right.

"Then I'll try it." He jumps down o the floor. With his arse first.

"OW! Why didn't tell me the floor was hard?"

"Because no normal human being does what you just did. But on the other hand, you're not normal."

"Geez Flower. You know how to hurt a bloke in many ways."

"Not my fault."

"So… where's Prongsie?"

"Taking a shower.

"And you are sitting here pining after him?"

"Pining? You are crazy. But that's no news."

Silence. We don't know each other that well. When we do speak we almost every time argues.

"I'm sorry about our nicknames. You know, it's not that we don't trust you. It's better for you if you don't know." Okay. Wasn't expecting that.

"I get to know Remus… ehm… problem, but I can know this. I don't understand. I mean, you wouldn't do something illegal." Black turns white.

"RIGHT?"

"It's not what you think… We have…" When will the surprises end?

"It **is** illegal! Merlin!"

"It's not that bad." Good try.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

"Good. Or something." I glare.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep as soon as James comes out of that sodding bathroom."

"Thank you." Huh?

"What? I mean, why?" Sirius stares at a painting on the other side of the room.

"Prongs. He has changed this year. I can tell he's happy."

"And he wasn't happy before..?"

"'Course he was. All I'm saying is that he's happ**ier **for some reason. And I bet you have something to do with that." Wow. This is a new side of Sirius Black. One I've never seen before.

"I'm gonna leave now. Goodnight." Sirius stands up. He walks towards the door but he turns around right before he steps out.

"Sweet dreams. And tomorrow I'll be waiting for you to come for breakfast." A grin and he's gone.

"I thought I heard the door closing." A newly showered James is behind me, with his hair adorable wet.

"Sirius was here."

"And he left before he met me? Not good for the ego." I stand up.

"Your ego is too big already. Night, now I'm going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams Lily."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_A/N:_

I'm a horrible person, I know. I'm sorry. It's been way too long since I've updated. Here's the thing; I have no inspiration what so ever! But I guess I have to make my mind work again. Sigh. And, REVIEW PEOPLE!


	13. The Letter

**The ****Letter**

Oh, the joy of studying. When you can do things more fun and... yeah, that's it. When you can do thing that are more fun. But here I am, sitting on the floor in my room, trying to figure out how to transform a pillow into a dog. Sigh. It's not going that well. I mean, it has four legs and looks kinda like a dog, but when he (or she, I don't know) opens his mouth to bark the only thing that comes out is feathers. And he's very soft to. I _could _fall asleep on him_ if _he didn't try to bite me.

I need a new pillow for tonight. I won't be able to sleep on something that tries to bite me.

I've been dreaming a lot lately. Weird, strange even uncomfortable dreams. But some are funny too. Sometimes I wake up laughing, but then again there are times I cry in my sleep too. There are so many awful things that happen in the world today. People are killed, for no reason. And it scares me that most of them are muggles, muggleborns or muggles who know about witches and wizards. I hate dreaming about that.

And when I do, I want to run into my parent's bedroom and sleep in their bed.

Ehm. Did I really admit that? I was lying. I promise.

Sigh. Better get back to my studying. Even though I don't want to. And that might be because a little group known as the Marauders are in the room next to me. It sounds like they are having fun. I want to have fun. Like now. I would never ever in my whole life tell them I like hanging out with them, but that's the sad truth. Sodding funny boys.

So… Where was I? Yeah, right. Stupid pillow. I need to get a new one.

"… and then I said; 'It's not the oven that smells – It's you!" Laughter. Everything just became warm when I walked into the common room.

"Hello sodding boys."

"Hello Lily-who-insults-us-for-now-reason." Peter laughs at James' comment. Everyone else (including me) is looking at him as he's mad. I think he is mad.

"What have we done to disappoint you this time Lily Flower?" I glare. I don't like the flowerish thingy Black does with his hands. It looks like… ehm… something else.

"You were having fun."

"Oh Merlin's dirty socks! We should be put into Azkaban! We were having fun!" Can you say drama queen?

"Oh quit the sarcasm. Were we disturbing something?" Remus is always daddyish.

"Noo. I was just studying on that sodding transfiguration homework." I pout.

"The pillow thingy? I can't get it right either. I suck." Peter looks really sad. Like he's about to cry.

"Don't worry Wormtail. If you'll need it, we'll help you." Black says it like he really means it and James and Remus nods.

I think the happy spirit kinda disappeared from this room.

Remus is about to say something. As soon as he opens his mouth we all hear a tapping coming from one of the window. It's an owl. It's _my_owl. Funny. I didn't know Leia left Hogwarts. (Yes I did name her after Leia Skywalker, and I have regretted it since the minute after.)

"Leia! What are you doing here?" Peter has opened the window and Leia's now tapping on his head, just like she tapped on the window.

"Get this crazy owl away from me!"

"Come here Leia." She comes, and she drops of a letter, to me, with a hand wrighting I know very well. Without any sign of affection Leia flies out through the open window. Stupid owl. She will always hate me for that name.

* * *

_My dearest __Lily_

_Your father and I are getting quite worried; we haven't got a single letter from you this year! Last week we had a problem with the roof, we thought we had a leak, and your father climbed up to investigate and he fell down. Dear Petunia and I sat inside at the time, working on her wedding dress, when we hear him scream. It wasn't as serious as we thought at the time. Your father only broke his left leg and is currently driving both me and dear Petunia mad. It has only been a week and I don't know how dear Petunia and I will handle seven more weeks!_

_Now to you my dear, how is school? Did you find dear Nicola at King's Cross? __We have all missed you since you left, ever though your sister says she doesn't. I will be waiting for your answer._

_Your Loving Mother_

* * *

I'm homesick.

Well, not that I wanna meet my sister. I bet mom lied when she wrote about Petunia. And yes, she's getting married. To this arrogant **snob**named Vernon Dursley. That is the silliest name I've ever heard. The only thing that's sillier is to have similar first- and surname.

OUCH!

The bloody pillow bit me! How could I forget about that one?

I read my letter in my room. Good thing I did, my dad's accident shocked me a bit.

Okay, okay. I cried a bit, fine?

I have to answer mom soon. And I have to get the pillow thing. And I have to schedule a new prefect meeting. And I have to do a million other things. Great. I'll just make a list.

**Lily's To Do List:**

_**Tonight: **_

Get rid of biting pillow

Get an unbiting pillow

Sleep

_**This Week:**_

Schedule a prefect meeting

Write to mommy dearest

Get all homework done

… What more?

Oh I can't do this. This sucks. I suck.

* * *

Someone is knocking on my door.

"Come in?" James opens up. Only James.

"Where is the other?"

"Left. We thought you fell asleep inhere."

"I just read my letter. It's from my mom" James walks into my room and sits down on my bed.

"Oh yeah? What'd she write then?"

"You know home stuff. "

"You miss her." And it's not even a question.

"How can you read me so well? We haven't known each other for that long."

"I think I know you better then you'd expect me to, Lils."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_A/N:_

So, I know it's been an RIDICULOUSLY long time since anything happened to this story, and that's mostly because I've been feeling unhappy with it lately. Today I found this started chapter and finished it. I don't know if I'll keep on writing. Hey, it took me more than a year to post this!

Well, if you're up for it, tell me what you think.

//Jenny ^^


End file.
